


Dollar Valentine

by RumbleFish14



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Tony wants Clay to be his dollar valentine so he rigs survey so Clays paper has only his name





	Dollar Valentine

Dollar Valentine  
A 13Reasons Why Fic  
(Tony Padilla& Clay Jensen)

Tony stood in the never-ending line to get a paper for the Dollar Valentine’s their school did every year in February. Some stupid machine that decides who might be your Valentine that year, what a crock of shit…or he always thought so. His lack of support for the whole thing stemmed from the school’s lack of acceptance to allow matches for gay people. He didn’t want to be paired with 5 women he had no interest in, and never would.

And for 3 years he was alone for Valentine’s day, but not this year. Tony was determined to get Sherri to match him with Clay. If anyone would do it, she would. 

As Tony was getting dressed this morning, he stared at the calendar, he made the split decision to do it. But now that he was closing in on the desk, seconds thoughts were forming; making his hands sweat, his feet shifted nervously. He didn’t want Sherri to think he’d switched teams but having a date with Clay Jensen was worth the risk of making himself look foolish. 

The person in front of him moved to the side; red paper in hand and Tony was left twiddling his thumbs as he stepped forward. He opened his mouth to explain when Sheri looked up and graced him with that blindingly beautiful smile.

“Tony!” Sheri squeaked. She covered her mouth as she laughed. “Sorry, sorry. No need to draw attention. I’m just happy you are participating this year.”

Tony gave her a nervous smile. “Morning Sheri. Yeah, no need for unwanted attention.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around. His only thought was that every single student knew of his plans and would ruin it. But the students didn’t look up at him or give him any notice at all. “I just thought fuck it, ya know? Might as well give it a shot.”

“Well, I’m happy you are. But you know that the school hasn’t authorized same sex couples, right?” Her face fell as she told him.

“Yeah, I know. But I’m gonna see how it goes. Who knows, maybe the machine is thinking differently this time.”

Sheri smiled sadly and handed him a red survey with a pink rose attached to it. “This time, it comes with a rose for the person you choose.” 

Tony took the paper and the rose with shaky hands. The rose looked so light and delicate in his hand, he was afraid to drop the damn thing. “Uh, thanks. The rose is a nice tough though. At least if I don’t get who I want, the rose will help.”

“I think he will like it.”

Tony looked up from the flower. “Who will?” He asked carefully, like he had no clue what she meant.

“Tony Padilla…” she shook her head. “We all you know have the hots for Clay Jensen…”

He shook his head. “No idea what you’re talkin about.” Tony looked up to see her unimpressed look and he chuckled, giving her a wink. “Thanks.”

“Thanks for your donation. If you need me to run interference let me know…” she gave him a wink in return.

“Bruja…” Tony chuckled and walked out of line with his items. He headed for the library to fill out the paper. He would need to answer every question exactly if he had any hope of getting Clay’s name on his list. There weren’t many people like Clay Jensen, none to be exact but he had no idea how Clay would answer those question.

The library wasn’t empty, but not as full as it normally was in the morning. Tony took a seat at an empty table, the paper in front of him and the rose on the seat. He didn’t want to field ant questions about it, everyone knew he was gay. They also know the survey didn’t include same sex pairings. With a pen in one hand and his other arm blocking the paper, he studied the questions. It looked like it was written in a foreign language.

“Okay Atkins let’s see what you have so far.”

The voice affected him the way it always did, it sent waves of desire curling through his gut. Tony looked up from the hidden paper to see Jeff Atkins; all around good American   
boy, star athlete, sitting with the object of his evert desire and the owner of the siren like voice; Clay. He should have known they’d be there. Clay tutored Jeff in history there every morning…how had he spaced it?

His sudden movements alerted Clay to his presence. Clay gave what looked to be a distracted wave and a smile. That smile had Tony's blood rushing South. He faked a smile and waved back before looking down at the paper, taking deep breaths. The words on the paper blurred as he could hear Clay talking to Jeff.

“So, what are you working on?” 

Tony glanced up as Jeff started talking.

“Oh nothing, its nothing…” Clay replied.

Tony could tell Clay was nervous. He stuttered a little and his eyes glanced down. He followed Clay’s gaze to what he was hiding on the table.

“Dollar Valentine survey?” Jeff asked and effortlessly took the paper from his hand.

“No no no no no. You really don’t have to—” Clay mumbled but it was useless. Jeff did he wanted, and he wanted to see the paper.

Tony chuckled to himself at Jeff’s insistence. Clay could never say no to the jock, not ever. Jeff Atkins was able to talk Clay into going to parties and dances, convinced him to take drugs…Clay just couldn’t say no to him. Tony continued to act like he was minding his own business but kept an ear open to hear them.

“Dude relax.” Jeff smiled as Clay easily gave up and sat back in his chair. He already glanced over the answers and shook his head as he read them out loud. 

“How do I spend my Saturday nights…. you answered video games.” Jeff shook his head as Clay scuffed.

Tony grabbed his pen and circled the same answer. This was the way to get matched with Clay without a doubt.

Jeff continued. “Favorite kind of music? Obscure indie bands?” He snorted at Clay rolled his eyes.

Tony smiled and raised a peace sign at Clay who gave him that shy smile in return. Clay was definitely his type of guy. He quickly circled that answer as well before Jeff rattled off the next question and answer combo.

“Favorite reading material? Fantasy and sci-fi?” Jeff stifled his laugh by covering his mouth. “Dude why not just say you watch Lord of the Rings on repeat?”

Tony's eyes rose in surprise and his heart skipped a beat as Clay blushed.

“I don't do that… Anymore.” Clay tossed back, more embarrassed now more than he’d ever been. He knew Tony heard it.

Tony leaned back to adjust the crotch of his jean pants. That answer sent all the blood rushing down, making him hard and needy. Clay was after his own heart. Tony thought for sure he was the only one to watch those movies on repeat. He was both surprised and turned on.

“You used to do that?” Tony mouthed silently as he licked his lips. Clay didn’t answer of course, he just ducked his head down and wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“We need to work on this man.” Jeff spoke up and started to erase all of Clay’s answers.

“No, we don’t.” Clay jerked the paper back and circled the answers he gave in the first place.

The jolt of happiness Tony felt when Clay circled all the answers was something amazing. He quickly circled the last answer and leaned back to observe the tension between Clay and Jeff.

“Dude, I know everyone at this school. No girl is ever going to circle the answers you put down.”

Tony nodded to himself when Skye spoke up next to him.

“Don’t listen to him Clay, I know a few girls who like Lord of the Rings too.” Skye winked at him.

Jeff chuckled, and she glared at him. “Please don’t tell me you got a thing for Twilight.”

Tony snorted so loud Skye practically shot daggers from her eyes. He knew for sure that Skye wasn’t Clay’s type. She had been tryin for years; like he had, but Clay didn’t budge.

“Of course not.” Clay shot back. “But I’m not really looking to get any cheerleader type people either. You know I hate organized religion.”

Both Jeff and Tony scuffed.

“Clay, that’s not—”

“No, I’m sure he’s right about that.” Tony chimed in and Jeff looked back at him. “Clay, I think the answers you gave are great ones.”

“Only you would say that…” Jeff mumbled to Tony.

Clay cocked his head, confused.

Both Tony and Jeff looked at each other. Tony knew that Jeff knew about Clay and the jock was liable to say something and ruin it for him. He gave Jeff his best pleading eyes and the jock rolled his own eyes.

“Fine. Turn it in like this. But if I’m right…which I always am about this stuff, you owe me…again.” Jeff arched his eye brow.

“I’m inclined to agree, but I’m not turning it in. It’s stupid.” Clay got up and balled the paper in his hands before tossing it into the trash can. “Organized religion…nope, not goin   
there.”

Jeff shook his head and gathered his things. “Well, I tried. But are you going to accept any offers for dates?”

Tony's stomach clenched unpleasantly. 

“Uh, no. I’m just gonna go about my business.”

The answer made Tony relax and Jeff more tense.

“Be that way then. See ya later man.” Jeff tossed a peace sign over his shoulder and headed out the door.

They had a moment where they just stared at each other. He wanted so badly to tell Clay everything. 

“You’re doing it too?” Clay nodded to the paper.

Tony jumped back like it bit him. “I thought about givin it a go. At least it’s for charity.”

“Cheerleading is not charity Tony.” Clay laughed. “So, can I see your answers?”

Tony shook his head as he tucked the paper into a book. “Naw, decided not to do it.” Tony knew Clay knew he was lying. That twinkle in his eye was there when he smelled bullshit.

“Yeah, sure.” Clay packed his bag. “Gotta get to class. Later.”

“Later man.” He hollered backed and quickly packed his stuff. He jotted his name on his survey and dug Clay’s out of the trash, unrolling it. He put Clay’s name at the top and hoped to God this worked.

Sheri was still seated at the desk when Tony stepped up, twisting the paper between his fingers. “All finished?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah. This other one is Clay’s, he asked me to give it to you.”

Sheri took both papers and quietly imputed it into the computer. She gave him a little wink while they waited. The computer made various noises as it processed the answers. The printer screeched quietly as the papers were spit out the other end. Tony snatched them up before Sheri could see them.

“Hiding something?” Sherri asked, smiling brightly.

“I’m sure Clay doesn’t want his list to spread around before he even sees it.” Tony defended as he folded his quickly and put it in the inner chest pocket of his leather jacket.

“True.” Sheri countered as she snatched Clay’s paper back. “Unfortunately, I can’t let you have his. He is going to have to come pick it up if he wants it.”

Tony groaned. “Come on Sheri. Gimme a break.” 

“Sorry Padilla, have him come get it.” She tucked the paper into an envelope and put it beside her.

Tony resisted the urge to growl at her. His temper was getting the best of him again. Of course, it wasn’t her fault he was tryin to pull a fast one. It’s not like Clay knew he’d turned the paper in…so he wouldn’t know to come and get it. Damn it… Tony huffed and stepped aside for the next in line to talk to her.

“De todos los dias…” (of all the days) Tony muttered as he walked past the table. The corner of the envelope was sticking over the edge of the table, Tony looked from side to side and quickly snatched it and turned the corner before she could see him. 

The bell above him rang so loud he jumped. He held the envelope to his chest like his only life line to love, friendship…happiness. As the kids shuffled through the halls around him, the only thing he cared about were the results for Clay’s survey. He tore open the envelope with more gusto than he really felt and read the results. A blinding smile appeared on his face, there were 5 choices on the paper, and every one of them said his name; Tony Padilla.

He grinned like a son of a bitch and refolded the paper. He didn’t even bother to read his paper. Now that Clay’s had his name written all over it, his didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was getting the paper to Clay without giving himself away. 

It was almost 1st period and he knew exactly where Clay would be. Tony jogged down the hall, ignoring the glares and curses thrown back at him when he knocked into people. Clay was just about to enter the classroom when Tony grabbed him by the backpack and pulled him to the side.

“Tony, what the hell?” Clay grunted as he shook off Tony's hands. 

The second Clay’s blue eyes centered solely on him, his chest got real tight, constricted to the point of actual pain. This was something that happened frequently if he was around Clay but for some reason this time was harder to shake off.

“Hey Clay, sorry to just grab you like that. I wanted to catch you before class.” Tony offered an apology and the reason for grabbing him at the same time.

“Oh…uh, that’s fine. Something urgent?” Clay asked and shifted his backpack to the other shoulder.

Tony tracked the movement, he could see the indentions of the straps on Clay’s gray shirt…images of him rubbing Clay’s shoulders twirled around his mind, teasing him without mercy. Oh the sounds Clay would make, the little gasps and happy grunts… Just imagining it had Tony shifting to get a little room in his already tight jeans.

“Oh Dios…” (oh God) Tony half groaned but bit his cheek to keep it inside. 

“Dude, you okay?” Clay cocked his head in confusion.

Tony shook his head to clear the images and nodded. “Lo siento Clay,” (sorry) “Just distracted.” He dug the paper out of his leather jacket and offered it to him. “This is from Sheri.”

Clay took the paper, his brow furrowed in confusion. “Uh, I didn’t turn mine in remember?”

Tony faked surprise. “Oh, well she said it was yours and I figured it was important.” He lied easily…he always could unless it was serious shit. 

Clay took the paper and started to unfold it. “Thanks. Not sure if anyone is gonna be worth it though.” 

Tony blushed and started to back away. He hadn’t been having seconds thoughts until this moment. “No problem man. I guess I’ll see ya later.” 

Clay’s eyes landed on the open paper and Tony could see the moment he read it. His cheeks darkened as he blushed, and he licked over his lips. So he was flattered, that was good but was he about to face the awful rejection? He couldn’t bear to see it. 

“Tony…”

“Gotta go man!” Tony replied and turned away. 

When Clay’s voice faded through the crowd and he was able to breathe again, he leaned against the locker, face pressed to the cold metal. Either Clay would call him…or he wouldn’t. But Clay didn’t have to know who fixed the survey. 

The hallway was finally empty as the last bell rang and he let the silence fill the air. He should have stayed out of it. BIG MISTAKE flashed through his mind until someone tapped him on the shoulder. The pleasant and teasing zing up his spine let him know who it was without turning around.

“Si mi amor?” (yes, my love) Tony rattled off in Spanish.

“Did you see this?”

The paper crinkled behind him. “Uh, no. Why?”

Clay groaned. “Just wondering if you took a look or not.”

Tony turned and let his back rest against the locker. Clay’s face was still that cute shade of pink. “Well, who’d you get? You’re blushing.”

Clay blushed harder. “Oh…uh, just…it’s no one.” He stuttered and tucked the paper into his pocket.

A part of Tony died a little, seeing Clay hiding the paper away from himself and the world, but the other part of him was glad. Glad that their friendship wouldn’t be at risk. Even if Clay never knew it was he who rigged the survey, or if they never went on the date, he would know, and it would change their relationship for the worst. He wasn’t sure he could handle both the rejection or acceptance… This was a mess.

Unable not to comment, Tony tried to lighten the mood. “What, not gonna ask them out?” He joked lamely, trying to avoid those blue eyes.

“Well I hadn’t really planned a night out in the first place, but…” 

His heart sped up. “But?”

“Uh…I guess I could call one of them. I’d rather not spend the night as well as the day alone.” 

Tony clenched his fist, so he wouldn’t reach out and touch him, or try to comfort him. Guy friends just didn’t do that for each other. A punch on the arm or a name called, but never actual comfort. He clapped him on the shoulder instead, giving him a light squeeze.

“Seize the day Jensen…take a chance.” Tony willed the decision to be what he wanted. And if Clay was seriously thinking about calling “one of them” as he put it, Clay was willing to try with him. “Better to take the risk…I’m sure it’ll work out.” He winked.

Clay smiled and gripped his shoulder as well. “I may just take that advice this time unhelpful yoda.”

Snorting, Tony shook his head and started a backwards walk down the hallway. “See ya Clay.”

Now, the only thing he needed to do was make it through the school day. He’d rush right home and get ready, just in case Clay decided to call and he wanted to waste no time. The day would drag on, of course, but if Clay did call…if he asked him out…well, it would all be worth it   
**  
After school, Tony rushed past all the kids in the hallways, even ignoring Jeff as he called out to him. He’d almost made it to his car when Clay stepped in front of him, making him slow to a stop or forced to slam into him. Of course he stopped, half out of breath and shaking with nerves. Clay has that devious “I know something you don’t know” smile on. He loved and feared that smile. Bad decisions and good times came with that smile.

He took a few deep breaths and slicked his fallen hair back. “Clay, what’s up?” He asked casually.

Clay smiled and crossed his arms. “You seemed in a hurry. Big plans tonight?”

Tony had to look away or risk coming clean about everything. “Uh, just have a few things to do for my dad after school.”

“No plans for Valentine’s Day?”

Rather than openly lie to his face, Tony moved around him as he shook his head. “How bout you? Decide to call someone up?”

“I think I will.” Clay boasted confidently. “No need to waste the night not going and who knows, I might score a second date out of it.”

Tony turned to hide his smile. He tossed his bag in the back and leaned against the car. “Good for you. I’m sure it’ll be an interesting night.”

“Oh, it will. I already asked Jeff for help and he gave me a few pointers.” Clay grinned widely.

That made him go a little pale. So did Jeff nodding and winking suggestively behind Clay. That little asshat. Always helping Clay out. “Well, with Jeff’s help, I’m sure it’ll go smoothly.”

“Thanks. So, you mind if I get a ride home?”

Tony smiled as he opened the passenger side door without a second thought. “No bike today?”

Clay shook his head and got in. “Justin still has my bike.”

Tony growled a little as he also got in the car. “Foley...such a spoiled brat.”

“Yup, that he is.”

They shared a comfortable silence as he drove them to Clay’s house. He knew he needed to speed home and actually be presentable for when Clay called him or came over? He didn’t drive so Tony was unsure of how that would work. What he did know, was how nervous he was right now. Jeff Atkins was a good guy, but his advice was for picking up girls, not gay best friends. Good news was that Clay seemed really excited for this. More so than he thought he would be. Please God let shit go right for once.

The car pulled to a stop in front of the lovely, homey Jensen house. Tony put the car in park but didn’t kill the engine. That would signal him wanting to go inside. He did but it would ruin the unspoken plan. He turned to look at Clay instead, to see he was already looking back at him. The tension in the air was so thick they both laughed.

“So…” Tony started.

“So…” Clay copied with a smile.

“Uh, good luck on your date.”

Clay shook his head. “Are we still playing this game?”

He cocked his head to the side. “Game?”

“Yeah. You know, where you pretend to not know who is on my list and I pretend that I’m asking someone else on that date tonight.”

Tony sat there with his mouth hanging open. Apparently, Clay could take him by surprise once in awhile. “Uh…I don’t—it’s not me—” but Clay cut him off.

“Yes, it is, and yes it was, and will you please be my date tonight?” Clay smiled.

Once again, in under 5 minutes, he was silenced. “Seriously? You really want to?” 

“I really, really do.”

“I don’t—I hope you don’t feel pressured cariño…” (sweetie) Tony was rambling, his Spanish was beginning to take over.

Clay leaned forward before Tony could ramble anymore and kissed him.

It took Tony half a second before he responded. That part of his brain that was screaming “this is a dream” was shut down as he shouted “yes” on the inside. After that split-second argument with himself, he gripped the back of Clay’s neck and kissed him back with everything he had, and some shit he didn’t. He put everything into that kiss, all the hopes and dreams that kept him going. Clay must have felt it too because he gripped his shoulders and brought him as close as possible in the car. Tony didn’t realize the desperate moaning noises where actually coming from him until Clay made one of his own. One that sounded like the nastiest porn star he’d ever heard. It hit him right in the gut, twisting something deep and needy in his belly. When Clay’s hand inched up his leg, Tony broke the kiss with a gasp.

“Oh Dios mio…” (oh my God) Tony whispered and licked his lips.

“Wow…” Clay smiled, looking a little dazed. “That’s way more than I expected.”

Tony chuckled and fanned his burning face. “Was that okay?”

“That was way more than okay Tony. But I hope that means yes for tonight?”

“You’re serious?” he asked again, hopeful.

“Very much so. Don’t mind driving, do you?” 

Tony offered his hand to Clay, when Clay took it, Tony kissed his knuckles. “Of course not cariño. (sweetie) What time?” 

Clay was blushing as he looked at his watch. “Well, it’s a Friday so no time limit. But let’s say 5?”

The clock read 3:30 and he groaned. “That’s a long-time mi amour.” (my love)

Clay leaned over and kissed him quickly. “Not too long though. See you later Padilla.”

Tony bit his lip as he admired the way Clay’s jeans clung to his ass as he walked to the house. “Tease.”


End file.
